The Next Step
by burninganchors
Summary: OLD STORY. The time has finally come for Maerad and Cadvan to take the next step. With their marriage only minutes away, Maerad must decide if this is really the right thing to do.
1. Wise Words

**Disclaimer: **Come, now, you should certainly know that I of all people didn't write the Pellinor Books??? (In other words, nothing belongs to me...okay, some of it does...ugghhh, you know what I mean...)

The Next Step

Chapter 1: Wise Words

Maerad's hands trembled in the folds of her dress. She was so nervous. Tonight, she would be wed to Cadvan at last, and although she loved him, she didn't feel she could bring herself to do it; it was just such a big step in life. She glanced in her dressing room mirror and started at her reflection. She was as pale as the silver dress she was wearing, and her eyes were large and fear shone in them like a beacon. Maerad turned away; looking at herself all dressed up made her feel worse. Suddenly, she ran down the hall and was sick in the bathroom. On her way out, she met Silvia, feeling utterly miserable. Silvia stopped at her expression and took her hands in hers.

"Oh, Maerad," she sighed, cupping her chin in her palm and forcing her to look her in the eye, "It's really not all that bad. Why, I remember when I was your age and I married Malgorn, I wasn't nearly as sick, and, come to think of it, Malgorn looked worse than me. This is a happy day, Maerad! Don't look so glum."

Maerad tried to smile, but it was wobbly indeed. "I know, Silvia, but…." She crumpled down and sank to the floor, covering her eyes with her hands. "Silvia, I can't do this! Go; tell Cadvan I can't marry him. Tell him I'm sorry for being so weak and cowardly."

"Nonsense!" cried Silvia, picking her up and setting her straight. "Where is the brave Maerad I know? Come, you've faced worse than this."

"I'm not so sure," replied Maerad wearily.

Silvia sighed, exasperated. "Maerad, look at me." Maerad unwillingly lifted her eyes to meet hers. "You know Cadvan, you love Cadvan, and you will marry Cadvan, because both of you love each other. You've known each other for years, so nothing will change in the way you act around each other _because _you know each other. Marriage is just taking your relationship one step further. Don't let your fear get in the way of your life!" Maerad nodded, although her hands still shook behind her back. She could do this. If Silvia thought she could, then she knew she could do anything. Silvia, beckoning, led her back to the dressing room, where she sat her down in front of the mirror and did her hair. When she finished, Maerad could hardly recognize the face in the mirror as hers. She seemed a woman of unnatural beauty, her hair piled on her head like a queens, the silver dress defining her shape and hanging limply on her body.

"What you need is a necklace," said Silvia, examining her dispassionately. She started to walk out of the room but stopped when Malgorn knocked and hurriedly ran in, stopping when he saw Maerad.

"Maerad," he said, sounding surprised, then continued. "You look wonderful. Cadvan will be pleased." She blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"That is not the real reason I came here, though. I have a gift for you, actually two, one from Cadvan and one from me." He stopped and drew from a pocket in his shirt jacket a sparkling pearl necklace, exquisitely shaped so each one was like a radiant little star. "This is from Cadvan," he said. "He wanted you to know that he loves you and wanted to tell you that you will do fine. And just so you know, he can hardly sit still from nerves. He won't do half as well as you," he said, smiling kindly. She and Silvia laughed, and then Malgorn pulled from the same pocket a brooch, just like the one she had once given to Nim, long ago in the North. She still hadn't gotten one remade. "This is for you," he said, "I had one fashioned just before the wedding; you can't go to long without your Pellinor brooch; it is too important."

She smiled happily and took it from him, pinning it on her breast. "Thank you, Malgorn. I love it. It is a beautiful wedding present."

He smiled again, tears shining in his eyes. "You remind me so much of Clavila. I know you will do well. May the Light shine on your path, Maerad."

"And on yours," she replied, as was custom. He smiled, bowing, and then left. Silvia also had tears in her eyes, and she helped Maerad put the necklace on to cover them up, but Maerad noticed. "What's wrong, Silvia?" she inquired gently, her smile fading.

Silvia embraced her hard. "Love, those are tears of joy. I am so happy for you. You have done me proud, and Malgorn is right: You are so much the daughter I never had, or, the daughter I had for so short a time, and yet you are so different, and it makes me love you more."

Maerad felt all warm inside at these words. "Thank you, Silvia," she said, her voice choked with emotion. "Thank you for everything. You were so much the mother I never had, except for when I had Milana. I love you."

Silvia kissed her forehead, and then, letting Maerad have one last glance in the mirror, they walked swiftly down the hall.

End chapter one. Soooo...how was it? Please review!!!! Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The Ceremony

And...Here's the new Chapter!!!!! You're Welcome!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **By now we have established that not everything belongs to me. (Characters, scenes, etc., etc., etc...)

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

_Just breathe, _Maerad thought, closing her eyes and concentrating. _Just breathe. _Nausea roiled painfully in her stomach, and she thought she might be sick again. There was only one minute left until the ceremony began, and Maerad felt nervous beyond belief. Suddenly, a maid came around the corner and said, "It's time, Maerad. Are you ready?"

_No, _she thought, but kept quiet. Shakily, she pushed her hair back from her face, and tried to smile. "Yes, I'm ready." As soon as she said the words, the reality of what she was about to do struck her full force, and suddenly…she wasn't afraid anymore. Everything now made sense. She loved Cadvan, and he loved her, so why should she be afraid? What was it Silvia had said? Oh, that's right. _"Marriage is just taking your relationship one step further."_ They could do this. She was Maerad of Pellinor, after all. She took another deep breath, and then signaled to the maid, who nodded and ran away. Then the ceremony began.

Maerad walked into the church, a beautiful assortment of the special Aelorgaelan, or Dawnflowers, in her hands. Everyone caught their breath in shock as she walked in; she was beautiful. Cadvan felt proud of her, and he winked solemnly at her as she walked towards him. The dress shimmered and fell down in waves around her, sparkling with the radiance of a thousand stars. She looked like the moon itself; Ardina would have been jealous. Her hair was swept up on her head and held in place by silver combs, and her pearls sparkled at the base of her neck. She was stunning, transformed from a shy, young woman into the brilliant Maerad of Pellinor.

Looking around out of the corners of her eye, Maerad saw many familiar faces. Hem was her ring-bearer, he stood at the front by Cadvan and looked utterly happy, his mischievous face gleeful and excited. He was clearly bursting with pride at his sister's appearance. She almost laughed at his expression. She saw Saliman standing beside Cadvan (he was Cadvan's best man), his face startled but kind, his normally happy face even more joyful and excited. Silvia, who was sitting with their old friend Kelia, had tears in her eyes like everyone else, but she seemed thrilled and smiled cheerfully. Nerili and Elenxi were there, and so was Nelac, Cadvan's old teacher. Owan d'Aroki was there as well, and he winked at her from his seat, and she smiled, pleased to see him. Soron, who had become a fast friend, was also there, as well as Indik, her swordsmaster, and Kabeka and Gahal and Lyla were there as well. Sirkana, headwoman of the Murask clan, also sat, dignified and smiling. Maerad was pleased to see all of her old friends, and she smiled brilliantly at each one of them. The fact that they were all together in one place as friends made her heart melt, and she felt so proud of all her friends, that they had managed to stick together throughout all their troubled times. She felt a wave of love and tenderness wash over her. Then she stopped beside Cadvan and he took her arm, and gazed lovingly into her eyes, proud beyond belief. Cadvan looked pleased, and the expression in his eyes was one of deep tenderness and love. Her heart beat faster just looking at him, and she was all of a sudden filled with a certainty that she and Cadvan were made for each other. He led her to the front, where Malgorn would perform the ceremony.

"Welcome, Bards from all areas of Edil-Amaradh, I welcome you tonight to witness the marriage of Maerad of Pellinor to Cadvan of Lirigon."

He smiled at everyone in the hall, then continued speaking, his voice reaching effortlessly over the crowd. "A marriage is a special thing. It means love, and sharing that love with someone else. It means the Way of the Heart, and knowing where it has taken you, and being able to accept it," He smiled at Maerad. This especially applied to her. He remembered how afraid she had once been of any mention of love at all, but now….here she was. He continued again. "Marriage, however, means more than that as well. It means taking your relationship further than it has ever gone before, and being able to trust each other, no matter what happens. And I think we all agree that Maerad and Cadvan have proven their trust to each other many times, eh?"

A ripple of laughter spread out over the crowd, although it was rather uneasy. She knew they were no doubt thinking of the last battle, and her cheeks reddened slightly from shame. She remembered how in the last battle, when she had thought all was lost, had considered turning to the dark. It had been him who had saved her, saved her from despair and called her back from the darkest part of herself. She knew he was no doubt thinking the same thing.

Then came Maerad's favorite part of the ceremony. She watched as Malgorn put up his hands and sang (in his lovely tenor voice) The Song of Binding in the speech. He began to glow with magery, and she saw him throw up his hands, and two beams of light shined from them. Still singing, he put his hands on each of their shoulders, and suddenly Maerad felt invested with power. A globe of light slowly surrounded them, and the crowd watched in awe.

Malgorn finished his turn, and just as they had rehearsed, Cadvan began his part next, his baritone ringing out sure and clear in front of her. He sang of the binding that would hold them both until each died, and ever after that. He ceased and, thanking Hem, he put took the ring and put on Maerad's left forefinger (as she had lost her ring finger to the cold). There was a silence, then Maerad picked up, her contralto telling of how their love would live on forever, from this world and into the next. A short silence ensued where Maerad put Cadvan's ring on his left ring finger, and then both Cadvan and Maerad sang together, their harmonies a dazzling, intricate network of beauty and strength. At this point, everyone was crying tears of joy, their mouths open in dazzled beauty. Maerad and Cadvan smiled, and it seemed they light strengthened around them. Maerad's hands trembled, and Cadvan held them in his, his hands sure and strong. A tense silence followed, and then the light shattered around them in beautiful little pieces as Cadvan took Maerad into his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered: Maerad and Cadvan had been wed. Silvia stood and started clapping, and others followed. Maerad looked out into the crowd, smiling, and Cadvan glanced at her, smiling as well. Without warning, he picked her up and walked out of the hall. She laughed, and kissed his cheek. Everyone followed, to go to the feast and party afterward. Maerad met Cadvan's eyes, and he smiled and winked at her, knowing that they were thinking the same thing: They were bound to love each other forever, and they would until they died, for they loved each other. Maerad could live another day, knowing that Cadvan would always be at her side. Maerad of Pellinor was, she realized, at last, content.

Chapter 3 coming soon...hopefully...


	3. Getting Used ToWell, Life

The last installment in the "epic" story, The Next Step. Please sit back, realx, and turn off all cell phones and noise-making devices. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy the show!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Ya get it?????**

Chapter 3: Getting Used To….Well, Life

Maerad turned over, refreshed after a deep sleep. Sighing happily she opened her eyes, and nearly leaped out of her skin. A man was in the bed next to her. She almost screamed, but then everything came flooding back. Maerad and Cadvan had been wed merely 2 days before, and Maerad was still not used to finding Cadvan in the bed beside her each morning. Her heart was still racing from the shock. Wearily, she flung herself back upon the bed, causing Cadvan to wake.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, yawning.

Maerad had to smile at his antics. "Nothing," she said. "It's just---I'm still not used to this, and everything else. I keep waking up, finding you there, and nearly die from shock."

At this, it was Cadvan's turn to smile. "You will eventually get used to it, I'm sure. To tell you the truth, I'M still not used to it. I think it will just take time."

He yawned again, and sank back into the pillows. Maerad, not tired but not wanting to get up, lay down next to him. He reached out and put his arm casually around her shoulders, and at this a slight shock went through her body, but she lay still, remembering what Silvia had told her on the night of the wedding, when Maerad had been sick with nerves: _"You know Cadvan, you love Cadvan, and you will marry Cadvan, because both of you love each other. You've known each other for years, so nothing will change in the way you act around each other because you know each other. Marriage is just taking your relationship one step further. Don't let your fear get in the way of your life!"_

Maerad knew she was right. Besides, Cadvan was the first who had made her feel loved, so she knew that she inevitably loved him back.

Abruptly, Cadvan's arm turned her to face him, and Cadvan looked at her, surprised.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

He laughed and drew her close. "You look just like I feel, yet I know we can get through this," He held her body close to his, and he breathed in the smell of her perfume, a soft blend of roses and violets, like a garden at midnight. Maerad relaxed fully. Here in Cadvan's arms, she felt content, and she had a sudden knowing that they would get through whatever trials came their way. He drew her back and kissed her, and her pulse quickened madly. The sun rose on a new day, and there, with Cadvan, she knew that everything would be fine. All was well.

It's all over! sob Please Review. I want to know if it was horrid. Thanx!!!!!


End file.
